


宏碧宫传说 番外

by ashleyyan



Series: 山水cp [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Political RPF, 山水, 水表圈
Genre: M/M, 水表圈 - Freeform, 番外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyyan/pseuds/ashleyyan





	1. Chapter 1

终于将梵玄大师的后事处理得差不多了，还有些后续礼节性的事情，就不用文维山再参与了，由傅之洲自行处理即可。  
走进办事处安排的房间，文维山少有的一下子躺在床上，露出疲态。  
傅之洲走过去，坐在床边，看着安详的闭目休息的文维山，伸出双手，抚上了他的太阳穴，轻柔的按摩着。  
于是文维山轻轻的哼了一声，表情中有了几分陶醉。  
过了一会儿，傅之洲看没有动静，以为文维山睡着了，便摄手摄脚的抬起手来，准备站起来离开，手腕却忽然被文维山一把抓住。  
他吃惊的看着此时已经睁开眼睛的文维山，问了声：“维山？”  
其实，文维山也不知道为什么会抓住傅之洲的手，自己也一下子呆住了，有些尴尬的笑笑，松了手，说：“你也好好休息吧。”  
然而傅之洲此时却没有动，反而又坐定了：“既然你醒了，明天就要回燕阳，今晚没有什么要再交待一下？”  
“交待什么？”  
“关于吐蕃的事。”  
“没什么可交待的，不过我有些担心……之洲，你说的我也预感到了，不过我担心的倒不是吐蕃会乱下去，而是——”  
“担心我处理不好？”  
“不是，是担心你受累不讨好……”文维山皱了眉沉思了一下，继续说道，“之洲，你听我的，不管吐蕃出什么事，你一定要果断解决，哪怕强硬一点，也绝不能乱。”  
意味深长的点点头，傅之洲出神的看着文维山的眼睛，目光中含有别样的味道。  
文维山似乎看出了傅之洲目光中的意思，脸上顿时染上了一层绯红，他羞涩的垂目，脸向另一侧偏去，似乎在拒绝着什么，然而嘴角却浮动着一丝隐然的微笑。  
傅之洲也微笑了起来，双手扶着文维山的肩，慢慢凑了过去……  
嘴唇相触，温暖柔滑的感觉甜蜜而又沉醉，让人忍不住探求更加神往的境界。傅之洲将舌探入文维山半张的唇里，吸吮着里面柔软的舌。他不断向更深处纠缠，令文维山有一种窒息的感觉。潜意识没有令文维山推开身上的人，反而他双手搂住傅之洲的脊背，在满足傅之洲的同时，也向傅之洲索求。  
许久，两人终于喘着气分开，彼此相望。  
傅之洲打破了悸动的宁静：“维山，能不能告诉我，自从我走后，有没有人对你……”  
话说的虽含糊，但意思两人都明白。  
“……你说呢？”  
“我不知道……”  
“你在乎？”文维山一挑眉，俏皮而又高傲，他似乎并不觉得自己需要惭愧，而且他觉得这件事很好笑。  
傅之洲也看得一笑，“不，只是问问。”  
沉默了一会，傅之洲发现文维山睿智的双眼还在盯着他，终于忍不住支吾的说道：“维山，也许你会觉得好笑，但，但我说的是真的……你不要在意，就当什么都没发生过——”  
“什么都没发生过？”文维山敏捷的接过了话头，之后支起上身，颇有些开玩笑的说，“那天晚上的事情，就这样一笔勾销了？你可是至今为止唯一一个对我做过那件事的人……”  
“怎么，他们没……？”  
此时文维山又恢复了他的羞涩，压低了脸，不理会傅之洲的问题，荡开一笔，轻声询问：“你刚才想说什么？”  
也许是觉得难于启齿，但终于，傅之洲咬了咬牙，说：“我刚才想说，我喜欢你。”  
以为对面的人会惊到，会好笑，或者其他什么反应，但文维山却恰恰什么反应也没有。傅之洲觉得尴尬，便解释道：“其实从在贵州时我就……不过那时还不大清楚，我其实一直都很惦念你，直到那天晚上，我才发现……后来到这的时候我还是很想你……呃……”  
觉得自己话说得语无伦次，傅之洲知趣的噤了声。当他准备再度起身告别的时候，文维山却忽然抱住他，在他耳边轻声说道：“前两天你不是想要么，现在可以了。”  
这句话不啻一声惊雷。傅之洲讶异的扭头看着文维山，又听到了这样一句话：“之洲，我也喜欢你。”


	2. Chapter 2

(以下是海雨天岚TX写的初H之后第二天的事情)

傅之洲感觉到身边的动静，立即醒了过来。下意识地双手一紧，本打算坐起的文维山又被他揽回身边。  
文维山轻轻哼了一声，听出他声音里的痛苦，傅之洲将唇贴着他的耳朵问：“怎么了？很疼吗？”  
文维山一时哭笑不得，咬牙说出四个字：“明知故问。”  
“你啊！怎么醒那么早？”微微用力环住他的腰，感受着他优美的腰线，傅之洲将脸埋到了文维山颈边。  
“我习惯早起晨跑。”不知为什么，傅之洲这样的亲昵动作文维山并不反感，反而放松地任由他抱着。  
“晨跑？”傅之洲低低笑起来，气息喷在文维山颈上，酥酥麻麻的，“你现在还跑得动？”  
“傅之洲你！”文维山开始有些气了，不错是他主动要求的，不过傅之洲也不能在占便宜后还一直在那儿沾沾自喜。用力一挣，他再次坐起，却因牵动痛处微微皱眉。  
傅之洲也随他坐起，借着朦胧的晨光，看到他皱起眉头，不由担心地伸手扶住他肩头：“这么严重？”  
文维山脸上发热：“没那么严重，别瞎担心。”  
“今天你还有会议，得想个办法。对了，我听说用热水洗会好些。“傅之洲跳起来，顺手披上睡袍，跑进了浴室。  
旋即听到放水的声音，文维山披衣站起向浴室慢慢走过去，那里酸胀疼得很难受，虽然不知道傅之洲从哪里听到这个方法，有没有效也值得怀疑，不过洗个澡应该会感觉不错。  
”维山，水热了。“出来看到已经快走到浴室门口的文维山，傅之洲一愣后伸手一把抱起他：”难受还走，有我呢。“  
本来想挣扎的文维山，听到这句话后放弃了，默默将头靠在傅之洲肩上。多日来独立撑持，在这诡秘的黑夜里默默摸索，此刻听到有人很有担当的一句有我呢，一时觉得像是漂流在茫茫大海上的人有了一点依靠。就让我软弱那么一刻，他默默对自己说。  
傅之洲很细心，水温刚刚有一点点烫，可以让人松弛下来的那种烫法。将整个身子浸入水中，文维山说：”之洲，你去再睡一会，我没事了。“  
”那个，用这个方法，你自己不行。“傅之洲不知道是紧张还是害羞，说话没有了平常的镇定。  
”厄？“还没等文维山问，傅之洲已经扶住他的腰，手指碰触他酸胀的地方。他下意识想要避开，却被用力固定住了。  
他可以感觉到纤长的手指轻轻抚按那里，酸疼中又有些奇怪的感觉，突然用力深入，将那里缓缓扩开，滞留在内的液体顺势流出，温热的水流随着他的动作洗涤这那里，疼痛的感觉明显起来，酸胀的感觉却轻多了。  
水蒸气缓缓弥漫开，温水促进这文维山皮肤的血液循环，他白皙的肌肤泛起一层淡淡的粉红。他黑亮清澈的眼眸也开始雾气弥漫。帮他清洗的傅之洲感觉自己的身体开始发生变化，终于低下头，深深吻住了他的唇。


	3. Chapter 3

番外·二·梦醒

(这是送给朋友的一小段。这一小段的时间，就定在他们都上位之后吧~)

一缕晨曦透过几层窗帘的缝隙照到屋子里，借着朦胧的亮光，已经醒来的傅之洲静静的看着怀里还在梦乡中的文维山。  
这几天事情太繁忙了，以至于每次他躺下不久便很快入睡，连聊天都聊不久。于是常常便出现这样的情形，一如昨晚所发生的一切：傅之洲越说越亢奋，然而说了许久，不见回应，低头一看怀里的人，已经睡之大吉了。于是他只好无奈的笑笑，轻轻的拍着那人的背，又在他的额头上轻啄一下，心疼的小声说一句：“睡吧……”  
然而黑夜是恼人的，他看不清怀里人的脸庞，只能听他安恬的呼吸。他不敢动，也不忍动，他不想打扰那人的清梦——然而他自己却怎么也睡不着，只因说话说的太兴奋了，大脑一时还不肯休息。  
他苦笑，这有什么办法，是自找的麻烦。每次看他服药的时候都会心疼，因此自告奋勇说要每晚给他讲故事，用以催眠。  
那人笑了，可爱的笑，仿佛回忆起了什么，目光中闪烁着柔和的光芒，说：“讲故事好，我爱听故事。你知道么，我小时候总是我爷爷一边给我讲故事一边哄我睡觉。”  
“你小时候跟你爷爷睡？”  
“嗯，是啊，就是那时候跟爷爷学了很多唐诗宋词，还有很多古文。”  
“呵呵，你爷爷大约怎么也没想到，你现在又要听另一个‘爷爷’给你讲故事了。”  
那人调皮的看过来：“你是‘爷爷’？”  
他无奈的苦笑：“我也不想啊，可是不想也没用，我去幼儿园的时候，孩子们都喊我傅爷爷。”  
“哈哈……”  
那人笑着，闭上了双眼，舒舒服服的在他的怀里蹭，弄得他很痒。于是傅之洲在那人后背上轻轻拍了一下：“真调皮。”  
回想着睡前的情景，傅之洲觉得很开心，而这也是他在黑夜中用来催眠自己最有效的办法。在终于袭来的困意吞没他的清醒之前，傅之洲想：不知你的梦里，会不会有我的身影出现……  
溜进屋中的晨光越来越多，那人的眼睛渐渐打开，慢慢的抬起头——与傅之洲目光接触时，两人会意的微笑着，之后文维山又安静的伏在他的胸前，良久，说了一句：  
“之洲，我晚上梦到你了……”

(今天只上了一篇番外，明天晚上回来写正文^^)


End file.
